A Hero's Reward
by Unique girl - YAYZ
Summary: Set a few months after Twilight Princess, Zelda decides that Link should get a proper reward for all his heroics, so she travels to Ordon to organise things. Lots of ZeLink ensues. Characters may be OOC. Oneshot. Inspired by a DeviantArt picture.


_**A Hero's Reward**_

Princess Zelda tidied her hair, tying the end of her bangs with white ribbons. She could hardly believe she had managed it. After all these years, she had done the impossible and persuaded her father to let her leave the castle. Normally she had no desire to leave, but today she had to go. It would be a long trip and she had to be as inconspicuous as possible. _Meaning no guards_. If she hadn't been a princess she'd have done a victory punch, but she was too proper for that. Yeah right. The minute she was out of her father's throne room the victory punches had been plentiful. All her life she'd been surrounded by them and she was finally free! Okay, only for a couple of days but still, FREEDOM! Zelda sighed contentedly, and allowed her chocolate brown locks to fall from her fingers and grace her shoulders while she beamed at her reflection in the mirror.

A simple white top, with small slits in the sleeve for mobility and a deep green skirt that went down to just below her knees, small leaf patterns embroidered around the hem at the bottom and more small slits up the side. Normal, peasant clothes. She liked them very much. They were so comfortable to wear and for once she wouldn't stand out in a crowd! She slipped on the brown flats she had been given to wear and grinned. _So_ much easier to walk in than blasted heels. Satisfied with herself she removed her jewellery. It wouldn't do to go wandering around Hyrule with gold and jewels around her neck, and besides, they didn't match the glorious earthy tones she was wearing. She was actually delighted with the simple colours. They matched her hair and brought out the baby blue in her eyes. Stretching, Zelda knew it was time for the final touch, the piece-de-resistance.

Reaching up, she removed the golden tiara from her head. She took this time to examine it; she so rarely ever got to take it off nowadays. Four slanted diamonds either side of the main decoration made up the arms of the tiara, while gently curved gold held a large sapphire in the centre. The sapphire was stunning, the exact shade her eyes were and she liked that very much. She placed the tiara in her backpack. If she was attacked and it was stolen, her father would be furious, but she had to have something that defined her as an authoritative figure when it came to the crucial moment, or everything would be terribly unofficial and that would never do.

Sighing, she double checked everything. Extra clothes, hygiene stuff, womanly _requirements_. Yes, everything was ready and packed. She pulled the large backpack onto her shoulders, being careful not to get her hair caught painfully in the straps. Despite the size of the bag, the princess had no problems carrying it, strong regardless of her petite stature. As she descended the stairs to bid her father farewell, she could not help but smile. He had been _so_ reluctant to allow her this trip, but she put forward her argument so eloquently he could not deny that her journey was necessary…

* * *

**Three days ago**

"Father dear? Are you busy?"

"Ah, Zelda. Do come in."

The young princess did so, curtseying neatly.

"Goodness Zelda, since when were you so formal to me?" He chuckled. "What are you after?"

"I wish to make a journey."

His face immediately darkened. "Zelda, you know how I feel about such things. Why are you suddenly discontent with the palace? It has never bothered you before."

"I know father but it is quite important. It has been three months since Hyrule was saved by the Hero of Twilight, one since he left the palace, and I cannot help but wonder when he will be rewarded for his efforts."

The king cried in exasperation. "Oh by the Goddess' Zelda, we gave an entire celebration in his honour!"

"But he was not there to enjoy the festivities! You know how that sort of thing makes him uncomfortable father." She pouted and blinked her large eyes at him slowly. "He has not been personally rewarded by us."

Sighing, he looked his daughter over. "What did you have in mind?"

A small smile worked its way onto her face. "I plan to go to his home town and reward him with a royal emblem medal, and then organise a smaller celebration consisting of only his friends in the village, during which I shall knight him. I know they are only small rewards, but he would prefer it that way father."

"He's the Hero of Twilight Zelda." The king said slowly. "Why, pray tell, would you wish to make him a knight? He cannot get a higher status than 'Hero' now can he?"

"No." She replied, carefully choosing her words. "However, 'Hero' is not an official rank. He's still effectively a commoner and I feel that to be rather unfitting."

The king could not prevent the smirk that appeared on his aged face. "Are you sure you do not merely miss him?"

Zelda's face remained calm and composed, although her fingers fidgeted behind her back. "I'm afraid I do not understand what you are implying father."

His smirk widened to a grin. "Come, come Zelda, surely you know me better than that? You think I have not seen the way you two wander through the gardens together? The way he hands you flowers so tenderly and leaves bouquets on your pillow? The way your face lights up when he agrees to spar with you? I was once young too you know." He rubbed his chin, laughter rumbling in his chest.

Her cheeks flushed a dark red. "We are friends father!"

"Indeed." But he gave her that look that clearly said he saw something her own sharp eyes had missed. "You desire more than friendship of him young lady, I know that much."

"Perhaps." She admitted, dropping her eyes to watch her fingers fiddle with her dress.

"And I can see he desires more also." Her father's eyes sparkled.

She backed up slightly, her hands waving him down. "Oh no father, he is too free-spirited. He could never be tied down like that!"

"I see." She scowled slightly at her father's smug face.

"May I go to Ordon or not?"

"Yes. You are old enough now."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Yes? Just like that?

"You also…" He continued, his eyes glimmering mischievously. "You may go without any protection, since you will have to remain inconspicuous. This little party you have planned will no doubt be a secret?" She nodded. "Then I will have the servants get you some clothes to help you blend in."

"Thank you father."

* * *

**Present day**

And that was how it happened. As simple as that. She still did not quite understand her father's sudden generosity, but she decided against questioning him, lest he change his mind. Wrapping a grey cloak that reached to her ankles around her neck, she hugged her father goodbye and promised to return safely. Glad to be setting out, she double checked the map she had been given, and pulled some white gloves on. It was getting close to winter now and she did not want her fingers to freeze. It would be hard to knight the Hero of Twilight with numb fingers! Taking a deep breath, Zelda stepped out of the castle alone for the first time in her life, and began her slightly dangerous journey. She wasn't frightened though. She was more than adept at using her sword, thanks to her sparring practice and she was good at using magic. If push came to shove, she could even tap into the triforce for help.

Princess Zelda travelled for a good three days before she reached the bridge to Ordon. She had no horse, as most people travelled on foot, and so progress had been slow. She was tired, and did not dare look at herself in the river since she knew she probably looked a little unkempt (to put it politely), but she did not complain. Despite the lack of facilities she was used to, she had actually enjoyed the trek. Being able to use some physical strength was good for her soul it seemed. It soothed her and helped her appreciate all sorts of things such as soft grass over hard gravel, and plains over hills, and straight roads over boggy mud tracks. Cheerfully, she crossed the large wooden bridge, glancing a little nervously over the side before snapping her vision straight ahead. She couldn't look down or she might lose her senses and run, then the bridge would sway and she'd be in real trouble. As calmly as possible, she walked to the other side, then ran ahead a little to put some distance between herself and the object.

She heard a slight bubbling to her left, and being the curious woman she was, the princess peeked around a corner to see the most beautiful little pond she'd ever known. Zelda looked around anxiously, but saw no one and so happily bounded closer to the water. It looked clean and she could see her reflection clearly, despite the small ripples created by the tiny waterfall on the other side of the spring. She grimaced, but smiled again soon after. Considering her trip, she wasn't _too_ dirty. Just a little smudged. Glancing behind her to check the coast was clear, she pulled her gloves off and splashed the cool water up to clean her face. It was very crisp and made her shiver, but she liked the freshness and continued to wash her face in it, even splashing it around a little and tracing patterns along the surface.

In fact, she was so engrossed in playing in the water that she failed to hear the footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around until she heard the clipping of hooves, and then she gave a small gasp and stood up quickly, pulling on her gloves as she did so. Whirling around she immediately began to apologise.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! I didn't realise this spring belonged to anybody!"

The girl before her smiled softly. "Oh it doesn't. Please feel free to carry on using it; I just came to wash my friend's horse."

Zelda's eyes studied the girl closely. Pale blonde hair, quite short with a small flick on the ends, shimmering emerald eyes , and a long white top with small straps and a pair of brown trousers underneath, both garments having plenty of simple stitching all over them to create delicate patterns. She held the reigns of a glorious chestnut horse with a white strip down the muzzle, who kept trying to nuzzle into the small brownish bag strapped to her leg.

"Would you be Ilia by any chance?" She asked.

"Why yes." The girl replied in surprise. "Do I know you?"

Zelda gave a wistful smile. "I daresay you'll have heard of me, though I wish it wasn't so."

Ilia cocked her head to one side, with an expression somewhere between curious and frightened.

"No need to be alarmed." She laughed at the woman, who was smaller than her. "I just mean that I hate to be recognised by people. They always treat me differently when they know who I am."

"Oh…" The girl considered Zelda for a moment. "May I know your name?"

"Perhaps later." The princess smiled mysteriously. "But for now please call me Lina. It will make things easier."

"Easier?" The girl seemed lost.

"I'll explain everything, but for now I really need to see the mayor of this town, and if my information is correct that would be your father would it not?"

Ilia now looked extremely scared and nodded nervously. Gripping the horse, who Zelda now recognised as Epona, tightly she led the brunette into town, said princess keeping a sharp eye out for a certain green hat or tunic. Her young guide walked to the opposite end of the small village, and stopped just in front of a house. She tied Epona to the railing outside and went in, telling 'Lina' she would fetch her father.

Zelda contentedly stroked the mare, who loved getting attention from the princess non-stop when she and her master had visited the pretty, young woman. Despite her relaxed exterior, Zelda's cerulean eyes darted this way and that, watching closely for the first signs of someone walking nearby. Finally, the mayor stepped out and the princess was invited into the safety of his house. She admired the cosy-ness of the small room, and gladly accepted the wooden chair she was offered.

"My name is Mayor Bo. It's a pleasure to meet you miss…?"

"Lina."

"Lina. How can I help you?"

Zelda reclined comfortably in her chair, training her eyes on the mayor cheerily. "I believe this is the hometown of one Link, Hero of Twilight is it not?"

Immediately Bo stiffened and Ilia's posture tensed. "It is, however I'm sorry to say, master Link is out for the day visiting friends in Kakariko village and won't be accepting any visitors for a few days."

Her smile widened. "Perfect, that makes things a great deal easier."

Bo frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

She leaned forward smoothly, becoming business-like. "I have been sent by his majesty the King to reward Link for his heroic deeds, since our hero was unable to attend the festivities held in Castle town in his honour. I was hoping you would be able to aid me."

The mayor rubbed his arm, thinking carefully. Zelda had a tiny idea to help his decision. It was a long shot, but it might work.

"I beg your pardon sir, I very nearly forgot. The King bade me show you this as proof of his request." She carefully extracted her own tiara from her backpack. "It belongs to the Princess of Hyrule herself and it was her idea that I bring this along."

"Doesn't the princess need this?" Bo carefully examined every inch of the magnificent item.

"She has many more I believe, though it is true this is her favourite."

"How would you know?" Ilia asked suspiciously.

"She told me herself. I am her personal maid." It wasn't exactly a lie. Zelda liked to be fairly independent in the palace, often cooking herself breakfast when the cooks were very busy. And besides, Lina really was the name of her personal maid, so it's not like the story was completely made up.

"Yes, I remember reading that somewhere." Bo replied slowly. "Very well." He returned the tiara to her. "Did the King have a reward in mind?"

"Indeed he did." Zelda sat back once more. "He was hoping we would be able to organise a small celebration, consisting of family and friends, during which Link would be presented with a medal, along with another small surprise."

"What surprise?" Ilia beamed.

"I can't reveal that just yet." A cute grin graced the princess' face. "But the princess herself was most insistent he be awarded this surprise."

The large mayor stood and laughed. "I take it all this must be the height of secrecy?"

"Well, you know how shy the Hero of Twilight can be. But please, one more thing. I must not be seen by him. He knows me well and it would ruin the fun."

"Of course. Feel free to remain in my house as long as you like."

"Thank you. You are most kind."

As soon as the mayor and his daughter left, Zelda relaxed, resting her head on the table and heaving a sigh. She hated speaking so formally all the time and being so proper, but she really didn't have a choice or they wouldn't believe her claim to fame. She let out a small giggle. Imagine if they really knew.

* * *

A few hours passed by and she began to grow bored. Having spent three days in wide open spaces, it was difficult to remain cooped up in a little house.

'_I think I appreciate Link's love of freedom a lot more than I used to.' _She thought to herself, as she casually flipped through some of the books Bo kept in his tiny library. She stopped however when she came across a familiar symbol. The triforce. Her radiant smile spread from one side of her face to the other as she traced the lines gently with her finger. Even as a small girl, the story of the triforce had always been her favourite bedtime story, so she settled herself onto a comfy sofa and began to read, lovingly studying each drawing the artist had created. When she next looked up, Ilia was smiling at her from the doorway.

"Everything is ready Lina, and Link will be here soon."

"Thank you Miss Ilia. I will just go and get changed if I may, and I shall be out to join you shortly."

The girl nodded and left, leaving Zelda to her own devices. She trotted up the stairs, carrying her backpack and pulled out her special clothes. They were still common clothes, but they were bright colours and finer cloths with intricate patterns. The sort her people often wore to parties and celebrations. Lifting out her tiara, she carefully hid it in an inside pocket on the cloak she pulled around her. It was still chilly outside, so she put her white gloves on again. Next, she hid the medal for Link in another small pocket, and put her sword in its sheath, which she then attached to a leather belt she wore around her waist. Making sure everything was covered by the cloak, she pulled the hood up to hide her face and made sure her hair was completely hidden. Zelda giggled slightly. The last time Link had seen her like this, he had been a wolf and they were both trapped in the twilight realm.

Glancing outside through the window, she saw everyone awaiting Link's arrival. Slowly, she herself snuck out to join them, hiding at the back of the crowd after whispering to Bo that she was finally present among the people. Suddenly, a loud cheer went up from the villagers, and she guessed that Link was here. Her heart began to pound and she wrung her hands nervously under her cloak. Would he appreciate her efforts? Or would he dislike her for putting him in this situation? She didn't know. From the front of the small group she heard the mayor speaking.

"…and so Link, since you missed your own party in Hyrule, the King sent us a messenger, telling us you were to have one here where you would be more comfortable."

"I'm very grateful. It was thoughtful of him to do so and I want to thank you all for this." Link's gentle (and yet somehow manly) voice reached her, and Zelda smiled. He wouldn't get angry at her. He never did. She needn't have worried.

"And now, we would like to introduce the messenger to you!"

Uh oh. Her pulse raced again. This was it, there was no way to put it off any longer.

"Lina, please step forward?"

She did so, remaining under her cloak. She could just about see his piercing violet eyes, though she knew he couldn't see hers.

"Lina?" He sounded confused, almost disappointed.

She grinned and pulled her hood down. "Tut, tut Link, although it _has_ been a while since you saw me in a hood and to be fair you _were _a dog." She teased him playfully while his mouth hung open and he struggled to form words.

"I was a _wolf_!" He finally managed to splutter out and she laughed so hard she thought her sides might split.

"Oh Link. Your face!"

Ilia beamed up at Link, as did Bo, both still unaware of what was really so funny.

"Isn't it nice that the King sent Lina all the way to Ordon to do this for you?" The blonde girl laughed.

Link frowned slightly, and Zelda saw his mind turning things over. "What are you talking about Ilia?" He gave up. "Don't you know who this is?"

"Lina, personal maid to the Princess of course!" Zelda cut in and answered for her, smirking at Link.

His mind clicked and she saw his eyes twinkle with mirth. "Personal maid my hat. Quit messing with their heads!"

She gave a final chuckle and turned to shake hands with the mayor. "My apologies for the deceit mayor, it was necessary you must understand. Had I told you my true identity, word would have gotten round and my surprise would have been ruined."

Bo looked no less confused, so Link gave her a tiny poke on the arm. "You still haven't told him. Stop dancing around the situation you troublesome woman." He smiled at her with that dazzling grin of his.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, pretending to be snooty. "Huh, _you _should speak more kindly to me." And she poked him back playfully, before curtseying to the mayor. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

Everyone immediately bowed to her and she curtseyed so low jokingly that she nearly fell on the floor, _if_ it weren't for the fact she had excellent balance. Behind her, Link rolled his eyes and gave her a tiny nudge with his foot. She wobbled, but managed not to fall and then stood up and pushed him lightly.

"Naughty, naughty!"

"It's your own fault. Stop mimicking them!"

"I wasn't!"

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!" And Link stuck his tongue out so childishly that she had to bite her tongue to hold back the laughter.

"You're such a bad influence on me."

He smiled charmingly. "Of course."

Everyone was looking at each other knowingly, but Ilia looked confused. She whispered to her father.

"Why isn't she mad at him?"

"Princess Zelda is known for her impish nature, and they're obviously good friends. They probably do this all the time." He whispered back.

Straightening slightly, Zelda pretended to dust herself off. "Anyway, such childish behaviour shall have to wait for another time. Right now I have two gifts for you."

"Zelda." He whined slightly but she held her hand up.

"No I'm serious. These are thanks for all you've done for Hyrule, and since you wouldn't take any of the other rewards, I'm _forcing_ you to take these ones. Now, take my gifts and be happy or take them and moan, but either way you're getting them."

She wagged her finger in his face to get her point across, before reaching into her cloak and pulling out the medal. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him onto Mayor Bo's porch where everyone could see.

"In honour of your brave deeds, amazing courage, and unyielding dedication to Hyrule and all its inhabitants, the royal family is proud to award you the royal emblem medal, the highest we have to offer."

She pinned the large gold circlet to his green clad chest. On it was the royal family's crest and a symbol of the triforce. He bowed and thanked her, then made to walk back down but she held him in place, her eyes glimmering evilly.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not finished yet." He groaned, but remained where he was. "Even though we have awarded you with a medal, we feel that it alone is not enough recognition of the great heroics you have performed and so…" She removed her tiara, placing it on her head while she cast her cloak off. Next she swiftly removed her sword from its sheath and she grinned as a look of shock came over his face. His eyes met hers as though he couldn't quite believe what was going to happen. "And so…" She continued. "It is with great pleasure that I, Princess Zelda, offer you knighthood. Please kneel Link." He dropped to his knees obediently, still gaping up at her in surprise. She gently tapped her sword first on one of his shoulders, then the other. "Thanks to your great heroism, I am honoured to dub you Sir Link. You may rise Sir Link."

He shakily obeyed as her got to his feet, and his hands trembled as he clasped them together.

"I…I…" He couldn't utter a single word, much to her amusement. Then she did something no one had ever seen her do before. She bowed to Link, and all the villagers followed suit.

"Sir Link…I want to thank you." She stood. "Not on behalf of Hyrule, but for myself. You've saved my life a few times in the short time I've known you so, thank you. For my safety."

He gave her a soft smile. "You're my Princess, Zelda. I'll come to your rescue any time."

"That's good. I'm glad you will." She admitted and treated him to a radiant smile of her own. "Now!" She turned to the crowd. "Let the fun begin!"

With that, music was played and dances were danced, wine was drunk and food was eaten, games were played and everyone had fun. After running home for a quick change into his normal Ordon clothes, Link was laughing and playing and chatting twice as much as anyone else. Zelda smiled, relieved. She had been so worried that he wouldn't enjoy himself, but he seemed quite comfortable so she wandered off a little to sample some of the delicious food this village had to offer.

* * *

The festival went on for a few more hours, and gradually everyone began to leave and go to bed. When the last two people (The mayor and Ilia) had finally gone home, Link yawned and searched around for Zelda. After checking all through Ordon and he _still_ couldn't find her, he went towards his house. Epona was tied up outside, but the lights at home were dark so the princess couldn't be there. Worry began to eat away at him and he jogged up to Ordon spring with thoughts whirling through his head like angry fairies around a moblins. However, when he reached the spring relief rushed through him in a fresh mountain waterfall, for there was Zelda with her toes dabbling in the water and her face turned upwards as she admired the night sky. Quietly he went and stood behind her, his face bobbing into her view.

"Hey." He said softly. "You worried me for a second there. I looked around for you afterwards and you were gone."

"Sorry." She smiled up at him. "I needed a bit of peace and quiet so I came here. I guess I forgot you might look for me afterwards." She gave him a sheepish look.

"It's alright, I like it here too."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Huh?" Link stared down at her as though she was insane. Why would he be mad? He watched as she lowered her head and played with the sand beneath her.

"For arranging the party. I know you're shy and I thought you might be cross with me for knighting you and giving you a medal in front of all your friends."

His rough hands tenderly took hold of her chin and he tilted her head up to look at him. "I'm not cross with you. I'd never be angry at _you_ Zelda."

It was an odd position to be in really. Him behind her, kneeling over her and her leaning back into his chest to look up at him, but it gave him an amazing view of her eyes. Soft azure gazed up at him with a natural wide-eyed innocence. He could feel her baby soft skin under his bare fingers and he trembled slightly. She was so warm and he could feel every inch of her that was pressed against his chest like he was on fire. He had wanted to be this close to her for so long, but hadn't dared to even try and now she was practically sitting in his lap.

"Link…" She whispered. "Thank you. You're always so understanding."

His head spun. The way she said his name sent his heart drumming like a one man band in his chest. "Zelda." Her name rolled off his tongue like sweet, sweet honey. Her eyes blinked up at him, shining and glittering in the moonlight, so big and so pure. Too big…He realised how close their faces were and he began to blush, a deep red pulsing through his cheeks. It was then that he noticed the pretty pink adorning her own angelic face. His blonde hair flopped down into his eyes, and he was about to remove the hand that still held her smooth chin and neck in order to flick it out of the way, when her small gloved hand reached up and began to play with the offending golden locks, tapping them gently so that they swayed as though in a breeze. His blush intensified, as did hers, but neither pulled away.

Gingerly, Link ran his fingers down her pale throat, marvelling at the softness of her skin once again, while her own hand shifted to caress his cheek. His heart hammered at the touch of her fingers on his face, so loud he was sure she could hear it. His hands shook and shivers ran down his spine pleasantly, while his legs threatened to give way any moment now. His breath became shaky as he was now so close he could feel her small puffs of air trailing over his skin as softly as her fingers and ruffling his hair slightly. Beneath and against him, the princess trembled and he could feel her back shift against his taught muscles through their clothes. He was acutely aware of every place their bodies were touching, and he felt sure that if his face heated up much more it would explode.

"Link." Her voice lilted musically. "You're so cute when you blush."

He offered her a crooked, boyish smile. "Oh contraire my divine princess. I think a blush is far more appealing on your stunning little face than on mine."

Her eyes widened and she turned even pinker. "Y-you think I'm…stunning?"

His eyes lidded over slightly as he gazed at her. "You are…" He breathed slowly. "Without a doubt, _the_ most amazing, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous Princess I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

A tiny smile lit up her face and her eyes lidded over too. "And you're the most courageous, handsome, funny, kind-hearted Hero _I_ have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"I guess with qualities like that we make a pretty good couple then?" Link murmured without thinking. He tensed up immediately, realising what he had said and his eyes searched her face agonisingly, looking for a hint of a reaction.

Zelda however, seemed unaware of his slip up and his sudden anxiousness, choosing to simply whisper back. "Yeah, I guess we do make a good couple." Suddenly the hand tracing his cheek flew to her mouth and her eyes widened.

He smiled tenderly at her. "Have we just admitted what I think we have?"

She grinned shyly up at him. "I think so."

His hand went back to caressing her silky neck, and hers returned to exploring his face and playing with his hair.

"I love you Zel." He muttered. "So much."

"I love you too." She replied and sighed happily. "I really do."

Slowly, Link leaned in while Zelda stretched up slightly to meet him. It didn't take much since their faces were so close before their lips met. Gingerly, the two Hylians kissed. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, while her hands wound round his neck and played with his hair. As their lips continued to meet and part, Link could feel his stomach doing back flips and his spine tingling. Out of all the men in Hyrule, the Princess had chosen him! He felt like his heart would burst. He loved her with his very soul and every fibre of his being so much it hurt, and it made his head swim to think that she felt the same.

After a few minutes the two parted, panting for breath a little. Link smiled and stood, helping the love of his life to her feet.

"What will the King say?" He chuckled.

"Probably, 'I told you so'." She snickered in return.

"We'll go back to Castle town tomorrow and give him the good news." He nuzzled into Zelda's neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"How will we do that? It took me three days to get here."

"You travelled for three days to throw me a party?" Link held her eyes with his earnestly.

"Maybe." She blushed. "But it _was_ my idea to do it in the first place, so it's only right that I should get to see it through."

"You travelled alone?"

"Yeah."

"What was the King thinking?!" Zelda jumped at Link's sudden change in tone. He sounded panicked. "You could have been robbed, or injured, or taken sick, or kidnapped, or even killed!"

"You sound like my father, only he didn't object as much."

"But Zellie…!"

"Link." She twirled neatly in his arms until she was facing him. "I can use a sword, I can use magic and I have the triforce of wisdom embedded in my hand." She smirked. "I don't think I was in too much danger."

His lower lip trembled. "But what if you'd been hurt? It would have been all my fault."

"Hardly. You had no idea what was happening."

"But!"

"Shhhhh." She pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm fine, no need to worry. I'm here aren't I?"

Reluctantly Link nodded, but he held her tighter to him all the same. "Well, we'll be going back on Epona so it won't take three days and I'll be protecting you the whole time." He snuggled into her and relaxed once more. "I have to say, I'm touched that you spent three days roughing it just for me."

"I enjoyed it actually." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll have to take me adventuring more often."

"Hmmm. Maybe I will if you like it so much."

"I do." She sighed and enjoyed the feel of him gently running his fingers through her hair.

"We should get to bed. It's late, especially if we're leaving in the morning." He muttered to her.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled back.

Link grinned and picked her up bridal style. He gave her a quick kiss on the nose and walked towards his house, while she made herself comfy in his strong, caring, safe arms. Once there, he laid her in his spare bed which was beside a window on the highest balcony in his home and gave her one last goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, noble Sir Link." She joked sleepily. "I love you."

"Goodnight, my Princess Zelda, I love you too." He returned as he got into his own bed.

And so the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Twilight slept soundly for the first time in many months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story was inspired by this picture: black-angel-dahilo**DOT**deviantart**DOT**com/art/ZeLink-51308349

If not for this AMAZING drawing, I might never have written this. All hail the amazing artist, who I think is called Black-Angel-Dahilo. I would thank her for the inspiration, but she speaks Spanish and I suck at Spanish. TT-TT

And there we go. All done. MAN AM I SLEEPY! It's 25 past midnight here! What's with me and writing late at night?! Anyway, I really hope you like it; it took me a while to write. So sleepy. -.-; Zzzzzzzzz. Please review thanks! I don't think there are any spelling mistakes or anything, but if you spot any, I'll try and correct them at a time when I'm more awake. Nightey night and please enjoy!

Zelda and Link and EVERY OTHER CHARACTER IN THIS STORY belong to Nintendo. Not me. :) I own the name Lina and the plotline and that's about it.


End file.
